sálvese quien pueda
by glez-san
Summary: todos tenemos cualidades por las cuales destacamos y otras con las cuales hacemos pagar a los demás, un ejemplo, ser el causante de una Apocalipsis zombie.


**bien, una cosa, ESTOY EMOCIONADA, en verdad me encanta la hora de publicar un fic nuevo, así que este será especial pues fue una idea que me pareció graciosa escribir, sin mas los invito a leer :D**

 **DISCLAIMER : inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a leven 5, si fuera mío no correría el riesgo de demanda por derechos de autor.**

SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA

siempre hay ventajas y desventajas en cualquier propuesta, de igual manera siempre se posee un talento o habilidad en la cual se destaque, por lo regular suele ser así, pero en algunas ocasiones o en el peor escenario nunca te das cuenta cual es esa baja en la cual eres pésimo y los demás la terminan pagando.

es fácil dar un ejemplo, en este caso natsumi raimon, una chica linda que siempre procura guardar la postura, encargada del consejo estudiantil y dueña del corazón del capitán, para resumir, PÉSIMA COCINERA.

\- ...anda, lo e hecho con todo mi corazón. - rogaba elevando cada vez más el plato.

\- lo sé, pero aun no tengo hambre. - se justificó alejándolo un poco.

\- endo, eso quiere decir que tu no...*snif*

\- no, no quise decir eso, me refería a ... ay! no importa pero por favor no llores.

\- *snif* entonces, esta bien, así puedo preparar un poco más.

\- ¡NO! ... quiero decir, no te preocupes, mejor como un poco de tu bola de arroz y después tu descansas. - propuso endo con nerviosismo. Por otro lado natsumi lo medito un rato para luego asentir.

endo miro el platillo preparado, un onigiri y tres bolas de arroz, no harán la gran cosa, bueno, eso se pensaría pero estas tenían un aspecto anormal, si, anormal, por lo regular tenía buen aspecto y mal sabor pero estas resaltaban el gran talento artístico en sus platillos, ósea nulo.

\- esta bien, aquí voy. - anuncio para tomar una.

el aspecto como antes dicho era dudoso. el onigiri era verde y desprendía una luz brillosa, desde el punto de vista de endo parecía radioactiva, en cambio las bolas de arroz eran moradas, estas burbujeaban, palpitaban y sacaban un liquido viscoso. endo estaba seguro que vio como una se movía.

\- kkcaf ... n-na-tsumi ... - endo tosía y tartamudeaba, poco a poco se comenzó a ahogar para después quedar inconsciente.

\- endo, estas bien? - preguntó en casi susurro sin percatarse de su culpa.

así el capitán del raimon fue llevado a su habitación, solo sus amigos se lograron dar cuenta del sufrimiento por el cual paso su amigo.

los únicos que le ayudaron fue goenji, kazemaru, hiroto y midorikawa que pasaban por casualidad por el pasillo, ellos lo subieron hasta su habitación que quedaba en el segundo piso.

todo fue normal, bueno, en lo que cabe, pero su diagnóstico no fue tan grave, solo un desmayo de un día y dolores muy fuertes de estomago, lado bueno, un estomago de hierro en unos 10 años, o al menos ese fue el diagnóstico que les dio goenji.

\- cuantas veces a ocurrido esto? - susurro kazemaru a sus acompañantes.

\- déjame ver ... cuantos días llevan de novios? - preguntó hiroto.

\- cinco días.

\- Ah! pues 5 veces.

\- aun no entiendo como no se a dado cuenta. - dijo goenji con una gota de sudor bajando por su cien.

entonces bajaron al comedor donde antes habían dejado a una natsumi llorando, pero al alcance de su vista no había ninguna natsumi llorando, si no una con una gran sonrisa y millones de bolas de arroz servidas en una bandeja.

\- los estaba esperando, no pensaran que dejare que todo esto se desperdicie, verdad?

\- Aah? ¡PASO! - añadió kazemaru lo mas veloz posible saliendo de la escena.

\- esta bien, pero tu hiroto, quieres un poco? - preguntó al nombrado con una sonrisa amable.

\- lo sentimos, pero hiroto y yo nos levantamos muy temprano para acomodar el entrenamiento de hoy, así que ya desayunamos. - intervino goenji dandole un pequeño codazo a su compañero que poco después asintió.

\- entonces solo me quedas tu midorikawa, tu me los aceptaras, verdad?

\- a bueno yo, yo no... - natsumi agrandaba cada vez más su sonrisa dejándolo sin opción. - es-ta bien.

el chico tomo una entre manos acercándola a su boca, si este seria su final por lo menos lo haría siendo buena gente y aparentaría que se la comía con gusto.

si, y como al anterior sufrió su mismo destino, cayó directo al suelo después de murmurar cosas sin sentido que tal vez serían plegarias por tan cruel final, sus amigos solo se despidieron con la cabeza gacha, como si se tratara de un funeral.

\- que descanses en paz, midorikawa. - musitaron en coro los tres.

poco después cayo la noche dejándolos en penumbra, la única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la que desprendía la luna. Ambos se retorcían de un lado a otro estrujando las sabanas, cada quien en su habitación, su piel estaba pálida y sus ojos hinchado de los cuales caían grandes ojeras.

en la mañana siguiente sus amigos pasaron de visita a despertar a ambos, los dos se habían perdido el desayuno, tal vez endo lo haría pero midorikawa ni con una bomba nuclear se perdería el desayuno. Los que se acometieron a ayudar fueron kabeyama y kurimatsu quienes fueron los primeros en terminar.

\- ¡Hey! no saldrás de hay, capitán el desayuno se le enfriara. - anunció mientras tocaba con fuerza la puerta, kurimatsu no soporto mas y sin previo aviso entro a la habitación.

\- ¡AAaaaaHh! - gritó cayendo de espaldas en el respaldo de la puerta, en frente de él estaba un endo zombie, si, un endo zombie, o al menos ese fue el término usado por kurimatsu.

el pobre no tuvo escapatoria, de igual forma termino su acompañante quien fue al aposento de mido.

mientras tanto en el comedor...

\- ya tardaron mucho, no creen que... - dijo aki siendo interrumpida por los gritos provenientes del segundo piso.

¿? - ¡Aaaaaah! AaHh!

\- ¡¿eso que fue?! - preguntó kogure alarmado. - ¡un fantasma!

\- no seas idiota, de seguro se pusieron a jugar videojuegos. - gruño someoka. - mira, tu y yo vamos por ellos, hay te demuestro que solo son esos inútiles.

\- v-vale

poco a poco subieron ambos de escalón a escalón siendo seguidos por a algunos voluntarios, uno de ellos era hijikata quien solo quería comprobar la originalidad del aquellos gritos, anteojos que fue arrastrado por el anterior y por ultimo tachimukai que solo fue por la súplica de su querida haruna.

los demás se quedaron en el comedor esperando a los demás cuando unos gritos mas se hicieron escuchar al tan solo abrir el aposento.

¿? - ¡AaaaaaaAh!

\- ¡LO VEN, ALGO EXTRAÑO ESTA PASNDO! - gritó sakuma rompiendo el silencio que se causó por los gritos.

\- esta bien, esta vez mejor vamos todos. - propuso natsumi un tanto aterrada.

todos subieron por cada escalón hasta llegar al segundo piso, no fue cuestión de tiempo para que los "zombies" por así decirlo hicieran su aparición.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - gritaron a la vez siendo atacados por sus amigos, bueno ahora por

zombies.

los primeros en ser atrapados fueron tobitaka y tsunami quienes estaban como escudo para los demás, poco después atraparon a haruna quien fue arrastrada por su enamorado, tachimukai ( quien dijo que los zombies no sienten xD )

\- ¡NO, ESO SI QUE NO! ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana! - sentenció kido tratando de hacerle daño a su futuro cuñado. Demasiado tarde, haruna ya había sido capturada.

\- ¡CHICOS! ayúdenme. - chillo toramaru el cual era llevado por tobitaka. - aun soy muy joven para morir.

así fueron llevados, uno por uno a su cruel destino, quedando acorralados contra la pared, ese sería su futuro? comidos por "zombies" peor aun peor, por sus amigos.

¿? - psssss, psssss, Hey, por aquí. - advirtió una voz de la nada.

\- Aah? - dudo goenji por la voz proveniente del techo, sin más abrió la pequeña puerta que llegaba al ático (¿?) por la cual salió una mano que lo ayudo a trepar. - rápido chicos, no tenemos todo el día.

todos subieron por la puerta encerrándose en el ático, que por más extraño que parezca no sabían que tenían. Solo quedaron como sobrevivientes natsumi, la responsable del caos, kido, quien seguía rechinando los dientes murmurando mil y un maldiciones para tachimukai, fudo el cual rescató a fuyuka y por ultimo goenji que también ayudó a hiroto a subir.

\- por poco, un minuto mas y no sobreviven para contarlo. - suspiro aliviado su salvador. - oigan, porque no hablan, no me digan que los zombies les comieron la lengua, entendieron, zombies, silencio, bueno ustedes me entienden.

\- y tu, que haces aquí? - interrumpió hiroto con un tic en el ojo.

\- que mal agradecido eres gran, después de todo lo que hice para llegar hasta acá y me gritas, no se te olvide que si yo no los hubiera subido serían ya parte del clan.

\- TU. - gruño molesto. - maldito, sabes que te han estado buscando en el sun garden, Haruya Nagumo, si mi hermana se llega a enterar que estas aquí quedaras encerrado hasta que llegues a la mayoría de edad.

\- ya, ya, cálmate un poco, no ves que estamos en medio de una Apocalipsis zombie.

hiroto ya estaba a su limite, por suerte era poseedor de una inmensa paciencia que lo alejaba a hacer cualquier locura en contra de su "hermano"

\- bien, olvidemos este asunto por un rato, ahora debemos de saber como derrotamos a los zombies. - propuso fuyuka que hasta ahora no había pronunciado ninguna palabra.

\- me parece bien, alguna otra sugerencia. - animo fudo, algo extraño en el.

\- por supuesto, eh visto millones de películas de zombies, lo que se es que la única solución que se le puede dar es ...

nagumo no termino de hablar porque unas manos lo jalaron al suelo, sin haberse dado cuenta, los zombies aprovecharon para agujerear la madera del ático para invitarlo hacer uno de ellos.

\- ¡NAGUMO! - gritaron a la vez asustados, pero ni con su ayuda logró escaparse de esa.

para no complicar las cosas, todos corrieron para encontrar algo que los ayudará a tapar el gran oyó que causaron las navajas. Lo primero que tomaron fue un armario que al tan solo tocarlo se cayo destruyendo el suelo del ático.

\- Aaaaaaaa! - cayeron todos al tiempo quedando uno encima de otro.

una ventaja fue caer en el interior de uno de los baños, lado malo, no había salida visible que no fuera la puerta.

\- ¿están bien? - preguntó kido a duras penas mientras trataba de incorporarse.

\- pues no como me gustaría pero, no te parece mejor si nos vamos de una vez. - se quejó fudo. - no quiero ser parte del menú del día.

\- técnicamente no serás comido, si no que serás parte de ellos. - explicó fuyuka tratando de encontrar una salida.

\- creo que podemos escapar por hay. - apuntó natsumi a una ventanilla.

\- no estoy seguro, creen que quepamos. - menciono kido a la vez que se empezaba a acercar tratando de subir.

\- ¡pues probemos! - dijo fudo a la vez que pateaba con fuerza a kido logrando que pasara por la ventanilla.

cuando kido aterrizó y comprobaron que cayó sano y salvo, todos salieron por la ventanilla, ninguno tuvo ni un solo rasguño a excepción de kido el cual estaba un tanto cabreado por los golpes de la caída.

\- fudo, era necesario empujarme?

\- obvio, sino como averiguábamos si salíamos con vida. - respondió con sencillez.

\- eso no lo justifica. - hiroto miro a ambos fastidiado.

\- bien, luego se pelean pero tengo una idea. - comentó goenji sonriendo. - solo confíen en mi. - dijo a la vez subiendo a un auto.

entonces subieron sin decir nada, no quedaba opción, después de una respuesta negativa convincente a una pregunta obvia.

\- ¿sabes conducir? - preguntaron a la vez.

\- no.

\- ¡¿y como planeas llegar con nosotros a salvo?!

\- que acaso no confían en mi. - cuestionó goenji aun con su sonrisa.

\- no.

\- auch, eso duele.

una vez que todos se aseguraron y agarraron hasta con los dientes al asiento del auto, goenji prendió el auto, no falto tiempo para que los zombies ubicarán a sus amigos y fueran tras de ellos.

\- ¡GOENJI! - gritaron juntos al unísono.

goenji no dudo en poner en marcha el vehículo y acelerar, y como ya era previsto todo a su alrededor fue destruido dejando como ambiente la alarma de los autos con los que chocó.

a lo lejos aún se podía apreciar la destrucción que fue dejando por el camino, endo y los otros trataron de seguirlos sosteniendo con pesar su estómago.

\- esperen chicos, no somos zombies, solo somos víctimas de la comida de natsumi. - chillaron los "zombies" con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- yo ni siquiera tengo que ver con todos ustedes, aun no entiendo porque fue que me invitaron a comer esa cosa de dudosa procedencia. - se quejaba nagumo tomando un color verdoso en la cara.

\- yo te lo respondo, fue por escaparte del sun garden y preocupar a todo mundo. - contestó midorikawa recobrando la personalidad de reize.

\- que me importa. ¡MALDICION! regresen!

todos se quejaban de las terribles consecuencias por una sencilla bola de arroz preparada por natsumi, solo les quedaba una cosa, seguir gritando al viento porque regresen los demás.

mientras tanto...

\- goenji, cuando decías que no sabias manejar no pensé que serias pésimo, que tedioso. - refunfuñaba fudo mirando toda la ciudad en llamas.

\- no se quejen, les advertí antes de echarlo andar.

talvez ese día no fue el mejor de todos, pero no todos los días descubres que eres capaz de provocar una Apocalipsis zombie, o que se siente ser internado un par de meses a causa de una simple bola de arroz.

esta vez por suerte, solo fue una advertencia de lo que sufriría el capitán en el futuro.

solo quedaba una cosa por decir.

\- buena suerte endo/capitan.

FIN.

 **bien, no me ahorquen por esto, pero no soy buena para escribir finales.**

 **AY! que mas da, si les gusto dejen un review si no, no sabré si realmente les gusto : )**

 **bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, sin más me despido por hoy.**

 **BYE.**


End file.
